


i can't stop you when you lie

by trashyeggroll



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Don't @ Me, F/F, Melko, it's angsty because i'm angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: Pre 01x05: Niko Hamada is a great detective. She knows Mel is hiding something from her, but with their reunion so new... those questions can wait. They have plenty of time to work through it.





	i can't stop you when you lie

Niko Hamada was a good detective. She’d sat across the table from inscrutable, hardened criminals, and made them confess their sins—with trickery, with evidence, with jibes. People lied to her every day, lied about anything they could think of, big or small. By virtue of her clearance percentage and the commendations in her jacket, she felt like she had a pretty good handle on sniffing out those liars. A twitch here, flickering eyes there. A story that fit  _ too well, _ or a needlepoint-sized hole in a timeline. 

Which was why, despite the joy and relief that came with getting back together with Mel, the reunion had left Niko beginning to question herself. It hadn’t taken long to notice that something was different.  _ Mel _ was different.

A little bit of that could be expected, given the trauma of her mother’s death so recently, and yet... Mel had never been afraid to tell Niko her wants and needs, her feelings and dreams—

But Mel was lying now.  _ A lot _ .

At least, that’s what all that experience in interrogation rooms was telling her. And it didn’t  _ seem like _ she was lying about anything consistent, any sort of grand plan. Sometimes it was about how her day had been. Sometimes it was about where she’d gotten a bruise or scrape. Sometimes it was why she was fighting with her sisters. Most times, she lied without Niko even asking a question, leaving the detective feeling insecure about the conclusion and unwilling to confront her girlfriend about the suspicion. 

She couldn’t. Not right now. Not when things were still so fresh, almost raw, between them. Later was always an option. No need to rush.

Mel hadn’t gotten the memo on that last, evidenced by the way she was currently pawing at Niko’s shirt as they made out on the detective’s couch, black-tipped fingers threatening to break off the buttons again—which had been thrilling the first time, but less so the fifth. 

She catches the shorter woman’s wrists in her palms and pushes, just enough to drag Mel’s attention away from nibbling at the column of her throat.

“Where’s the fire?” she manages to get out, breathless, trying to keep her tone light.

“I just want you.” Mel tries to lean forward to capture her mouth, but Niko ducks her head to the side and keeps it there, even when the shorter woman just starts pressing her kiss-swollen lips along her jaw. “C’mon, Nik… Don’t be like that.”

The detective releases one of her wrists to reach over and cup her cheek, soft and warm. She can practically feel Mel’s anxious energy humming under the skin, wishes she could wipe it away with the brush of her thumb. “I kinda wanted to take my time and enjoy you tonight. Is that okay?”

Mel’s warm brown eyes flicker with something unnameable, and then swivel down and away. She waits. Silence is one of the most effective interrogation tools, like kryptonite for people with something to get off their chest.

And eventually, Mel crumbles: “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I know I’ve been… Things have been intense. With all the changes, Macy… I’m scared I’ll lose you again. I want to take  _ full _ advantage when we’re together.”

Not a lie. Relieved, Niko presses her lips to the back of Mel’s hand and murmurs into the smooth skin there: “I understand… but  _ I _ just want to make sure that  _ you _ know I’m not going anywhere.”

That seemed to strike some chord. Mel swallows thickly. “Yeah… I know.”

Lie. 

But  _ why?  _ Before she can spiral that thought further, Mel’s lips are pressing softly over hers, small hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. And it’s slow, sweet, and it’s what she’d asked for, so she lets it go. For now. She leans forward, tipping the shorter woman back onto the couch, and drapes her body over hers. 

“Take your shirt off?” Mel’s voice is absurdly shy considering how Niko’s grinding a thigh between her legs and the heat she can feel even though her jeans. “Please?”

Pushing off of her palms, the taller woman straightens up to her knees to begin unbuttoning her Oxford with pointed slowness, never breaking eye contact. As she shrugs out of the pastel blue shirt, Mel makes a strangled noise and rises up, sliding her hands around the detective’s back back to undo her bra—

Niko bats Mel’s wrists away, even as her bra suddenly loosens and the straps fall forward on her arms. The shorter woman looks fairly pleased with herself as she collapses back again, bouncing slightly against the cushions. 

“Too slow,” she teased, one hand dragging across her own chest, trying to draw Niko’s eyes there. 

“You’re pretty bratty today, you know that?”

“You love me like that.”

Despite having been trying with some seriousness to set a mood, Niko smiles at that, because there’s certainly no lie there, either. In an attempt to recover, she rolls her eyes and drops her body back down, growling into Mel’s neck. She makes quick work of the shorter woman’s shirt and bra, then sits up again, ignoring the protesting huff in response to the loss of contact, and rests her arm against the back of the couch to appreciate the view.

Mel was objectively gorgeous fully clothed, would be gorgeous even in a potato sack, but like this… The detective drags her eyes over smooth, golden skin, full breasts topped with dark nipples, and the soft swell of her lower belly. She isn’t sure why every inch of this woman draws her in, a moth to flame, pulling at her clit and clearing her mind of rational thought. She just knows it’s like a dream every time she gets to do this, uncover each perfect bit of muscle, skin, and bone for her eyes, her hands, her mouth to enjoy. Mel’s looking back up at her intently, teeth resting on her plump bottom lip. If not for the way her eyes were a couple shades darker than normal, the way her chest shook with erratic breaths, she might’ve looked like she was being patient. That would be a lie. 

Niko slides off the skirt and Mel’s panties in one pull, discarding them somewhere off the edge of the couch, and then kneels between her girlfriend’s knees. Mel’s hands immediately twist into her hair, but she’s ready this time, pulling them away and pressing them down into the couch.

“Nope. I need room to work,” she says through a smirk before lifting her palms, hovering for a moment to ensure Mel’s keeping her own hands in place. “Good girl.”

Mel groans, hips shifting impatiently at even that small praise. Keeping their eyes locked, Niko leans forward, blowing a breath across glistening, reddened folds, but turns before reaching home to insead graze her teeth against Mel’s inner thigh. Mel’s body would’ve jackknifed around her head if she hadn’t pressed her palm over her lower belly, holding her down firmly. 

“Relax,” she rumbles between soothing the spots her teeth scraped with her tongue. “Just let me take care of you.”

Niko pulls her head back to Mel’s knees, kissing a circle along the curve of the bone as her hands slid back down, massaging away knotted muscles in Mel’s calves until she’s satisfied they’re gone, the flesh warming under her fingertips. She uses her tongue and lips to map a path up and around generous thighs, drawing little gasps from her girlfriend’s lips somewhere over her head. Mel’s hands remain at her sides, though balled up and white-knuckled. Mel didn’t always give in so easily, as they both enjoyed the steady rise in tension from some pointed disobedience. Niko glances up again to check in and senses enough dissonance in her girlfriend’s expression that she stops and lifts her head. Mel looked… withdrawn, almost, her eyes squeezed shut and her neck taut, as if in pain. 

“Mel? Mel, look at me.”

When the shorter woman sharply shakes her head, Niko slides her hands up, across Mel’s belly and up between her breasts, flattening one palm over her chest to feel the rhythm thudding underneath. She grasps one of Mel’s wrists and lifts so her palm mirrors the position against Niko’s bare chest. She holds them there for several heavy, charged seconds.

“I love you, Mel,” she says, firmly but quietly. “I’m right here. As long as you want me, I’m  _ right _ here. Okay?”

The soft sob in response surprises her, and she leans even farther back, reaches for a nearby blanket to cover her up so they can talk about whatever this is properly, but Mel catches her shoulder.

“No, I’m fine—I’m  _ fine _ . Sorry, I just… Sorry.” Mel sucks in a breath, free hand coming up to grasp the back of Niko’s neck. She grips tightly, pulling their foreheads together. “I want this. I want you. And I… You’re the love of my life. I just hope you know that, no matter what happens.”

_ No matter what happens _ . Not a lie, however ominous. She files that away. Not right now. Not in this nearly overwhelmingly intimate pose, with strong legs locked around her waist and her hand over Mel’s bare chest and thundering heartbeat. Not with Mel’s forehead resting against hers, so close she feels warm breath on her lips. Not right now.

They kiss, and it’s languid and sweet, and then suddenly it wasn’t. Niko swallows a gasping moan from Mel as she pushes her wrists back down to the cushions and picks up where she left off. Shoulders folding forward, she can only bring herself to tease Mel for a few seconds, swiping her tongue over the rough hair on either side of paradise before dipping between dark brown lips. Mel’s head immediately drops back, and Niko can’t help the answering moan into hot flesh at the tangy, sea-salt taste spreading over her tongue, filling her senses with  _ Mel _ . She’d not even come close to getting enough of it, couldn’t imagine that even after spending a hundred years taking Mel in her mouth that she’d ever get bored.

Niko uses one hand on Mel’s knee to spread her legs wider as she drags her tongue up to the slippery bud she knows quite well by now, wrapping her lips around it and sucking softly, but insistently. Mel lets out a high-pitched whimper at the pressure, lifting her head to watch from behind hooded eyelids.

She takes her time. She knows  _ exactly _ how to get her girlfriend off in a pinch, has found herself with her hand up Mel’s skirt in the back of her car more than she’d like to admit for someone pushing thirty. The thought makes her smirk return, hidden against dark curls, as her tongue circles Mel’s clit, wetness spilling over her chin just below. The heady scent of Mel’s arousal makes her head grow hazy, the plan fading a bit, and suddenly she’s closing her lips around the throbbing bud, sucking hard, and that’s all it takes—Mel cries out, thighs trying to clamp around her head, hips bucking forward as she comes in Niko’s mouth. She continues licking and presses her tongue against Mel’s clit until she gets pushed away from the oversensitive flesh.

Chuckling, the taller woman drags the back of her hand over her chin, admiring the thick coating of arousal there. Mel’s staring down at her, still breathing hard, pupils blown, and Niko knows she’s a total and complete goner, has been since the night they met. Shining black hair cascading over her shoulders, tousled from thrashing against the back of the couch, sweat gleaming on her skin and dripping between sumptuous breasts, Melanie Vera is a goddess to her, a higher being, radiating power and warm light that just doesn’t seem like it could fit in this world. 

Before either of them can really register the movement, Niko’s pressing two fingers inside silky heat, drawing a keening whine from the holy creature writhing above her. She has to stop at the second knuckle, Mel’s inner walls squeezing down hard, but a swipe of her thumb over her still-hardened clit, and then she’s easily sliding all the way home. Mel ripples around her fingers and breaks, her hands shooting forward to grab Niko’s shoulders. 

“Ah,” corrects the detective, keeping herself buried and still, looking pointedly at her girlfriend’s arms. When it takes a beat too long for Mel to respond, she starts to slowly pull out, but doesn’t make it so far as two inches before the grip releases, and Mel’s hands instead grab a handful of fabric cushion. She raises herself to standing, never leaving that wet heat, and presses one knee on the edge of the couch between Mel’s for leverage, then braces her free arm on the back. Her fingers curl and press as she holds herself there for a few seconds, now looking down into her girlfriend’s dark eyes, and then she pushes forward again, keeping the pressure up even as her knuckles bottom out, watching for the way it makes Mel whimper and gasp.

“Please, Nik,” she says hoarsely, spine arching, head tilting to one side to expose her neck in a silent question that Niko knows well. “ _ Please _ .”

“Please…?”

Mel growls in frustration, but the frantic clenching around Niko’s fingers belies the attitude. After what looks like a fierce moment of inner conflict, she gasps out, “ _ Fuck _ , you’re such an asshole, goddamn it,  _ fuck me _ , please just  _ f _ —”

Her words cut out to a low, appreciative moan when Niko pulls back and then slams forward again. The sound hits the taller woman directly between her legs, her own need suddenly roaring to life in her belly, stoked by the hot slickness gushing around her fingers with each pull. She just had something to take care of first, picking up a steady pace, thrusting deep, twisting and dragging her fingers along those swollen ridges along Mel’s front wall with each draw. Being inside Mel never fails to take her breath away, the filthy sound of her pumping fingers drawing hard on her clit, the noises bubbling out of Mel’s throat, increasingly frantic and nonsensical, sending jolts of pleasure to her core, and she’s sure her jeans are be ruined without so much as a helping hand. 

Mel’s head tilts again as her cries ratchet up, and Niko obliges, removing her hand from the couch to wrap long fingers around the smaller woman’s throat, her other hand picking up a brutal pace out of her own frenzied, almost overwhelming pleasure at getting to do this for her. She feels Mel’s orgasm building around her thrusting fingers, the rapid heartbeat there echoing the one thudding in Mel’s neck under her palm. She slowly tightens her grip, and Mel’s eyes roll back. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes, Nik—h-harder, I’m—“

“That’s it,” murmurs Niko, flexing her grip to just the edge of her comfort level. “You’ve been such a  _ good _ girl.” With her other hand, she pushed forward as deep as she could into clinging heat, Mel’s hips sliding back from the force of it, and then Mel’s walls are fluttering, pulsing, and she’s crying out as Niko works her through it, until she’s spent and trembling, melting into the couch. 

Niko keeps her hand still, but buried deep, and while the aftershocks are still rippling around her fingers, she shoves the other one into her open jeans. It takes just a few firm, wet swipes against her clit before the cold heat that had been building at the base of her spine flares out, and she’s groaning her climax into Mel’s neck as her hips thrust weakly, the friction of her jeans against Mel’s thigh helping her ride it out until she slumps forward against her girlfriend.

After a long, silent few minutes catching their breath, Mel pushes against Niko’s shoulder gently. “Off. Too hot.”

She rolls to the side obediently, chuckling and reaching for the throw blanket to cover them both. Despite her earlier protest, Mel curls into her side, resting her head on Niko’s shoulder. She might’ve thought her girlfriend had fallen asleep if not for the small hand that eventually lifts to skate soft fingertips across her chest. “You okay?”

Mel nuzzles deeper into her neck, humming happily. “Give me a few minutes… I owe you one.”

Niko kisses the sweat-slick forehead near her check closes her eyes. “That’s okay. We have plenty of time.”

Meln tenses for a moment, and then she says again, “Yeah. We have plenty of time.”

_ Lie. _

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
